


【授权翻译】Five first times | BY：CrazyChicken

by kanonsaga9397



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanonsaga9397/pseuds/kanonsaga9397
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>性和爱之间，往往只有一线之隔。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Five first times | BY：CrazyChicken

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five first times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865567) by [CrazyChicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChicken/pseuds/CrazyChicken). 



> 译者没有BETA，还是个渣渣，感谢我家亲爱的来排忧解难！推荐妹子们可以看原文www

[Chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/865567/chapters/1660572): The first first time

“我父母今晚不在家。”那不是个陈述句，而是问句。 _你今晚愿意和我一起偷偷摸摸干些我父母不愿发现的事儿么？_

然后Marco开口：“多久？”那也不是个问句，而是个陈述句。 _乐意之至，你准备好渡过一个美妙的夜晚了吗因为我打算和你做一场甜腻腻黏糊糊的爱直到你眼冒金星。_

“够久了。”Mario笑了笑，把遥控器递给他的朋友，你可以这么说——或者期望这么说——那只是个单纯的动作，可并不。给Marco那个遥控器意味着： _今晚你可以支配我的整个世界。_

可当节目广告的时候，Marco没调去MTV——就如Mario所料的那样——他把遥控器丢到桌子的那头。“真棒。”他这么开口，然后把他的脑袋搁上Mario柔软却又强健的肩头。

“他们陪朋友去看歌剧了。”Mario答出了那个Marco没问出口的问题，“我真不明白为什么他们那么喜欢歌剧。我是挺喜欢音乐剧的，它们往往都有不错的剧情和曲子，而且都是大团圆结局。可歌剧……就有点儿过头了，你懂吗？”

“Mario？”Marco一边哼哼着一边用他的食指滑过Mario短裤的边缘。

“嗯？”

“闭嘴。”

Mario笑出声了。要是别人这样喊他闭嘴的话他铁定就炸毛了，可不知为何Marco这么做的时候他就不生气。也许是因为他已经做了他太久的朋友了，又或者是因为他也同样做了他太久的男朋友了。也许是因为他的身体看上去真是见鬼的辣，又或者是因为今晚这具火辣的身体属于 _他一个人_ 这个想法让Mario消了火。

 

就像这样，这天他们几乎倒数着时间过的。五点，还有两个多小时，Fabian要出门了。六点，再过一个多小时，Mario的妈妈正准备着晚餐。六点半，再过三十多分钟，他们不疾不徐地吃着晚餐。六点五十，再过十几分钟，Mario的爸爸就会去车库取车，而他妈妈会忙着再次检查她的包包。六点五十九，他们和他们挥手作别，而Marco的左手正搁在Mario的屁股那儿。这下好了，终于，只剩下他们俩了，这屋子都是他们的了，还有这个美妙的夜晚。

他们谁都不知道该从而起，所以他们在走廊里稍稍点了点火，相互拥吻着，呼吸沉重可并不热烈。这只不过是为了防止紧张而有些强迫的吻罢了。

“咱们可以去你的卧室。”Marco最后这么开口，那只是个提议。Mario有充足的自由回绝。他又不是在说： _咱们快点儿上去所以我好干你。_

“那听上去不错。”Mario的回答有些不知如何是好。

于是，他们开始朝着楼上Mario的卧室挪动了。可把问题丢进另一个房间可解决不了什么。

“这真是疯了。”Marco在一阵微妙后承认，Mario也缴械赞同。经过一阵沉默后，Mario提议他们喝点儿酒助助兴，Marco点头了。Mario下楼去了，而Marco花了整整三分钟想着他是不是该跟着Mario一起下楼。

_老天啊不_ 。等Mario提着一瓶酒和两只空玻璃杯上来的时候，他看上去简直不能更性感。他衬衫上的头两颗扣子都解开了，头发乱糟糟地散在那儿，看上去就像是性感之神下凡来了。

Marco花了两秒去想起他该怎么做，而Mario趁着那时间走向了他房间的桌子那儿，把两个空玻璃杯放了下来。Mario正往那里面倒着白葡萄酒，然后他跟感觉到一双手从身后环住了他。Marco的动作吓了他一跳，可接下来对方开始在他耳垂上轻轻细咬的时候他就冷静了下来。Marco就是有那样的影响力，做些再简单的不过的事儿就能让一切平静下来。

Mario试着从对方的怀里挣脱出来，回过身，把一只杯子递给Marco：“干杯。”

他们饮下一杯酒，Marco试着让他的视线集中在Mario身上，让他的注意力都聚焦在他的朋友而不是舌尖那糟糕的味道上——他还是更喜欢啤酒。当他们干完那杯酒时错开视线，把那两个空掉的玻璃杯放回桌上时又让目光转了回来。Mario的杯子跌到了地上，因为他正忙着注视他的恋人而忽视了他究竟该往哪儿搁那个杯子。Marco拽着Mario衬衫的一角将他拉近。

这瞬间发生了太多——让人喘息的用力的拥吻，唇舌相交，摸索爱抚的手掌；Marco的手指飞快地解开了Mario的衬衫，露出他平坦的胸膛；Marco紧身的宝蓝色T恤被丢在了地上，而火热的躯体碰撞着被压倒在床上；Mario是背先着床的，他翻了个身想在上面——他做到了；他的唇滑过Marco的脖子，从对方下颚美妙的线条那里开始，一路啃到锁骨那儿，含住一颗乳首轻轻吮吸，舌尖留下的亮线直抵腹部，在Marco的髋骨那儿留下吻痕——Marco已经不能思考了。他只感觉到Mario的手在他的鼠蹊附近游走，飞快地解决了扣子，接下来是拉链的响声。他闭着眼——他听到Mario在他的腹部那儿留下几个湿热的吻，他自己压抑的呻吟，还有远处关上的车门，钥匙铃铛作响，以及一个他不知该说意料之中还是意料之外的女声。

“Mario，Marco。我们又回家啦。Cecile今天病了所以咱们就下次再约啦。”

Mario把他的脑袋埋在Marco的肚子那儿，失望地叹了口气：“我简直…… _没法相信_ 。”

金发的青年用他的手指轻轻梳过Mario的头发安抚着他。Marco刚来了性致，他的裤子还绷得紧紧的，有那么一瞬间他想求Mario让他射出来。 _只用手，不发声_ ，他保证。但他觉得他们的第一次应该是特别的，并不是因为是第一次的缘故，而是因为那是他们， _他们_ 是特别的。

“没事儿的。”他低语道，试着去想些什么冰山啦，女巫啦，差不多就是那些不是Mario或者和Mario沾不上边儿的玩意儿，“咱们还会有机会的。”

Mario爬了回去，他们又躺在那儿了几分钟，什么都没说，也一动都不动，除了相互紧握着彼此的手。等他们起来的时候，Marco帮着Mario把他的衣服一层层穿了回去——拉链，纽扣，衬衫——然后是他自己的衣服。

“对不起。”Mario这么开口，他的手已经握在了门把上。

“别。”Marco在他的额头那儿落下一个吻——这是他能够轻易触碰的地方——他在下楼前握紧了Mario的手。那稍稍有些不舒服，可并不让人不悦。那很好。在这一次失败的尝试后，他们至少对未来有些盼头了。

 

[Chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/865567/chapters/1667173): The second first time

（译者注：这章有许尔勒X霍尔特比的剧情www）

 

Marco不知道究竟是哪儿出了问题。

或许这整个晚上都有点儿微妙。没准儿是Lewis棒透了的派对，吊灯眩晕的光亮，以及夏日将尽他们能够随心所欲的感觉惹的祸。不久新赛季就会开始，而他们派对的内容也会稍显不同，因为那时就该是比赛胜利后的庆功宴了，而这次仅仅只是为了作乐。没人知道Lewis是不是真考虑离开德国，所以每个人都在拿这事儿开玩笑，当然每个人也都多少有点儿担心这事儿。他们正坐在后院放音乐的地方。邻居们至今还没为嘈杂的噪音而闹上门来，又或者他们早来抱怨了，可没人能从这片喧闹中听见他们的声音。又或者是因为Marco告诉他坐得离扬声器近一些，那样他们就听不见邻居们来抱怨的门铃声了，同时也不必因为对门铃声充耳不闻而感到内心愧疚。

而就是这个派对，弥漫着一股略微诡异的味道，他们都知道这没准儿是最后一次了。他们都在座位上躺得舒舒服服的，可空气中就是弥漫着些什么，就像是当初他们从高中毕业时的那种感觉，那种你生命中某些重要的部分正在不知不觉中改变着的感觉。这是Lewis极少数的不带姑娘的纯爷们儿派对。也许这才是一切都显得微妙的根本原因。又或者是是因为酒精这样的俗套借口。又或者那种一切都将走到尽头的无助。不过那该是对Andre来说才对。

在那句随意的“Marco你怎么样？”后，他在他的老友身边落座，把脑袋搁上了对方的颈窝。他没在意回答，而是开始自言自语：“你知道，我最近都没怎么回家。”而Marco保持着沉默，他继续道（Andre甚至都听上去连恼火的意味都没有，他应该的，可事实上并不，比起愤怒，他看上去更悲伤）：“要是你问我我最近在哪儿的话，就是‘Lewis家’，要是你接着问我我见鬼的跟他干啥的话。”

他抬头看了Marco一眼，可发觉对方什么都没说，所以Andre只是叹了口气，又把脑袋搁回了金发青年的肩膀上：“我帮他整理了些东西，你知道的，把那些他不需要的破烂丢掉。但我把之前我们看过很多遍的DVD偷走了，帮他把房间还有衣柜收拾干净。我是个喜欢条理的人，这点儿忙不算什么……不，那是句谎话。我帮他只是因为他是我最亲的朋友。”（Marco注意到了Andre的声音在那句“朋友”时听上去有多沙哑）“要是他准备离开的话，我想他走的时候一定不想不手忙脚乱的。我们不都这样吗？在出发前备好需要的一切，从现在所在的地方逃向一些更美好，更明亮，又或者只是阳光更灿烂的地方？但你知道，有时候，最好还是待在雨里。”他顿了顿，让他哲学的一面沉了回去，“但你知道，我们不仅只干了那些。”Andre这么开口，加重了“那些”这个词儿，“我们还打了很多游戏，踢了很多场球。*注”

Marco等着他继续，可Andre沉默了下来，而当Marco低头望着他的老友的时候，发现Andre的双眼多少有点儿湿润。他没有对此大呼小叫，因为他平常就是那种把自己真正的感觉隐藏在笑容和无伤大雅的玩笑背后的人，可现在他很难过。

“他是个好兄弟。”Andre在长长的沉默后这么低语。

“你最近和他谈过吗？”

Andre这回没摇头，他整个人都晃了起来。

“也许你该告诉他。”也许Marco没有立场给他的朋友建议，因为他现在也醉得像一滩烂泥，可让他惊喜的是他发现Andre的眼睛亮了起来。

“对，我该告诉他。没错，我得告诉他。”他这么重复着，然后从位子上跳了起来，“谢谢你，Marco！”

Marco嘟囔了一句“没事儿”，可Andre一定没听见，因为他朝着Lewis就去了。Marco看着Andre拍了拍Lewis的肩膀开始，等对方回过身来和他聊天。Marco在远处观察了一会儿，那两人从最初的闲谈变成了越来越严肃和私人的话题。他们也一点点的从喧闹的派对人群中淡出了大家的视线，找了个安静的角落把世界与他们隔离起来。看在仁爱的上帝的份上，Marco不知道他们聊了些什么，而在那些欢声笑语变成深情凝视对方的双眼后又发生了什么。

也许这是错的，这样窥视他的朋友，可Marco喜欢看着他们。并不是说他是个变态，而是因为Lewis和Andre之间关系是那么的美妙而特殊，那样的独一无二。他们之间有着可以托付彼此性命的信任，用不着告诉对方什么，他们是在一起又或者分开。当他们接近时，他们没法管好自己的手，生怕对方知道他有多在乎他。这让Marco想到了他自己和Mario之间的关系。

他愿意不计代价地听到那两个金发青年间的对话，可那两人的举止和动作就足够了。Lewis在黑暗的角落里拉着Andre的手指。那并不明显，但要是你仔细看，你会发现他们两个人在背后的十指相扣。Andre的手在Lewis臀上停留的时间有些过头，而且他还贴过去在Lewis耳边喃喃着什么，那也过火了……等等，Marco忽然意识到他们并没有讲话，Andre在咬Lewis的耳朵，字面意义上的那个咬。

“你在看什么呢？”Mario忽然开口吓了Marco一跳。

“不，没什么。”Marco立马回答，转过头去给了Mario一个微笑，让他知道这儿一切正常。而当他回头时，他刚才的观察目标们已经消失了。“你看见请咱们来狂欢的家伙了吗？”Marco回过头去问Mario。

“我刚看见他和Andre一起溜回屋子里去了。”Mario咧嘴一笑。

“为什么？他们干什么去呢？”话一出口Marco就立马后悔了，可说出口的话就是泼出去的水。

“拜托，Marco。”Mario也不再装傻，露出一个调皮的笑容，“你都盯了他们十五分钟了。别装作你不知道接下来会发生点什么。”

仔细回想一下，没准儿这才是大事不妙的地方。

 

他的脑袋一阵阵突突的疼，Marco一点儿也不喜欢那个。熟悉的宿醉带着它特有的韵律袭来。 _错，错，错。_ 好像它还唱着歌儿，Marco听得仔细了点，发现他头疼外的那阵噪音原来是心跳的节奏。

噗通噗通。

噗通噗通。

噗通噗通。

听上去缓慢而慵懒，让人昏昏欲睡。

他不知道现在什么时间，所以他睁眼，不过立马就因为白天刺眼的阳光和刺目的现实而闭上了眼睛。他对自己昨晚没拉上窗帘这事儿暗骂一声，不过他现在渴得没法说话。

缓缓的，慢慢的，他又睁开了自己的眼睛。

这和他担心的事儿还有点儿差距。当然，窗帘还是开着的，他也没穿任何衣服，而且老天，他的头简直要炸了，不过其余的看上去还好。他不太记得昨晚的内容，不过这是他自己的公寓，他在自己的床上，他甚至能感觉到他温暖的被子盖在身上的感觉。唯一不对的事儿是在毯子底下，还有一具身体分享着这份温暖。

Marco感觉自己的心脏都要跳出来了，尤其是在他意识到那缓慢而平稳的心跳不是他自己的时候，他的脑袋正埋在别人的胸前，随着对方的呼吸起伏，Marco在心里暗自祷告千万别是Andre。不过当然，他早知道那不会是Andre。

他直直地坐了起来，不过立马后悔了，因为一阵刺痛直直地向他的脑袋袭来，他忍不住嚎了一声。

他试着用手抵住他的脑袋，闭上眼，活动活动脖子，而他身边那具肤色稍深的身体动了起来，发出了些细小的声音。听上去似乎是醒了，在毯子底下舒展身体，顺道抱怨着清晨的来临。Marco太熟悉那声音了，尤其是那是Mario发出来的时候。

等他睁眼的时候，一切似乎都各归各位了，他脸上的表情绝对是无价的。或者本该是无价的，要是Marco那时候不是还忙着回忆昨晚到底发生了些什么的话——当然那没奏效。Mario伸手捂住了自己的胸口——真是个奇怪的习惯，Marco想——用有些沙哑的嗓音开口：“咱们做了什么？”那语气简直阴沉得不行。

而Marco这边更糟糕，因为他回答不上来，他没法把一切拼凑在一起。他脑内有些片段，模模糊糊的。他记得那股强烈的孤独感，还有呛人的烟味以及他卧室窗边望出去的天际，渐渐消去的笑声，汗水在滑过味蕾的味道，以及他肩上那些指甲的划痕——可就是不知道该如何把这一切都对上号，没法让那些记忆变成完整的一个昨晚，没法让那些回忆解释解释昨晚到底发生了些什么，又有哪些是没发生的。

当Mario轻轻地把他的膝盖抵着Marco的腿的时候，后者忽然意识到，Mario还是想要个答案。

_“Keine Ahnung。（我不知道）”_ Marco承认道。他想自己是不是该对目前的窘境感到担心，可他现在正忙着别的事儿呢。他的头疼更厉害了，他知道他该起来给自己倒杯水吃点儿止疼片，也许再来上一杯咖啡，可他动不了，所以他让自己倒回了床上，在脑袋磕上枕头的时候发出一阵懊恼的呻吟。

“你还好吗？”Mario的声音听上去有些沙哑，那本该让Marco感觉性致高涨的。

“不好。”Marco愤怒地嘟囔着。他感觉到身上的毯子动了动，听见Mario翻着他的床头柜，他闭了闭眼睛。他脑袋里还有别的声音，也很熟悉，可Marco的注意力没法集中想起来。

“吞下去。”Mario把什么递到他嘴边，一颗圆滚滚的药丸，不知道是什么，没准儿是毒药，不过Marco开心地张嘴吞了下去，他睁眼用胳膊撑着自己从Mario那儿接过一杯水喝了两口——至少他希望那是水。那味道尝起来糟透了，不过有水滋润他干渴的喉咙的感觉还是不错的。

他又打了会儿盹儿，这次醒来的时候Marco感觉稍微好些了。他觉得自己简直要羞愧致死了：对着Mario发牢骚，让Mario照顾他，他光溜溜的果体，还有早上他们那尴尬的场景。

“对不起。”Marco低语道，目光盯着天花板。

Mario什么都没说，不过他用他的拇指轻轻抚摸着Marco的手背，那比任何安慰的话都管用。

Mario没把手撤回去，仿佛那是世间最正常不过的事儿，他们两个静静地躺在Marco的床上，握着手，慢慢地醒来。

“咱们可以……呃，算了。”Mario摇了摇头。他侧躺着，用一只胳膊撑着自己，好让他直面Marco。

“怎么了，甜心？”Marco开口，依然把玩着他恋人的手指。现在头疼渐渐消去了，他开始记得昨晚在他们搞砸一切前发生的那些美好的事儿了。他记得Mario甜蜜的吻，还有那些动人的情话，以及那些他们相伴在一起的美好时光。他记得他坠入了情网。

“我想咱们没准儿能搞清楚昨晚到底发生了些什么。你懂的，推理一下。我能当一回福尔摩斯，你当华生。”

“你认真的？”Marco怀疑地开口，有那么一瞬间Mario觉得Marco当他在说笑，可接下来那家伙又添上了一句，“我才该是福尔摩斯。”

“为什么？”

“就因为，我比你长得高。第二，我比你年纪大。”

Mario笑了出来：“你知道华生才是他们中间年纪大的那个吧？”

“我说的是《基本演绎法》里的华生。”Marco这么回答他，还撅了撅嘴似乎已经进入了角色。他们笑了笑，而Marco吻了Mario，尽管他确定Holmes永远不会吻华生的（或者……？），“说真的，你打算怎么推理？”Marco几秒钟后重新开口，他可不是个优秀的咨询侦探。

“好吧。”Mario缓缓地开口，他的脸红红的，“你屁股疼么？”

Marco又笑出声来了：“不，我的屁股怎么会……噢。”等他忽然意识到Mario的问题是什么意思的时候他也脸红了起来，一阵微妙的沉默，“你的呢？”他后知后觉地在他突然断了的笑声后面添上这么一句。

后者点了点头，缓缓的，好像又有点害羞：“不然你以为我为什么要仰面躺着？”

“我不知道，没准儿因为你想看着我？”Marco露出一个微笑，可那没让Mario高兴起来，“嘿，别伤心。我想你多少把初步结论得出来了。”

“初步结论？这就只能代表一件事儿。”

“ _你_ 怎么知道？”

Mario看着Marco，可他看上去明显不那么自然：“我不知道，好吧。这主意蠢透了。”他坐起来准备从床上起来，可Marco阻止了他，他强行让Mario直视着他的眼睛。

“不，不是这样。你看Mario。也许这并不完美。也许这并不是我们计划的模样。而且我们什么都不记得这事儿蠢透了。但是我们已经这样在一起了，这才是重中之重，对吗？”

Mario笑了起来，因为说实话，这听上去太蠢了，就像那些给傻孩子们看的音乐剧。

“可我想让你知道，”Marco继续道，“不论昨晚发生了什么，我对此接受良好。”

Mario也顿了顿才开口：“谢谢。我也是。”

Marco倾身上去偷了个吻：“真的？那你用你可爱的小屁股坐下来的时候可别哼哼。”他这么开口，而他干燥的唇正吻着Mario，“别担心，我会照顾好你的。”

Marco说这话的语调——好像这一切没什么大不了的，而与此同时，那算得上是他干过的最浪漫的事儿了——让人心头小鹿乱撞，而Mario除了笑得像个小傻瓜外什么都不能做。

“不过也别太指望我了。”Marco靠在门框那儿警告他，他还是什么都没穿（Mario爱死那场景了），“别忘了我的喉咙也痛得要命呢。”

 

[Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/865567/chapters/1678715): The third first time

Lewis的派对从那之后就也没有了，大家都开始怀念他了。在Mario向Kevin表达了他也很怀念那些派对之后，Kevin自己也办了个派对，尽管每个人都知道Kevin的派对和Lewis的没得比，不过大家都感激Kevin的好意。这个赛季刚开始，他保证不会玩得太疯。可在策划派对的时候，他不知道这场比赛会是这么美妙。

那是对不莱梅的比赛。一个好的开场，Marco是首开纪录的人，他刚加入球队不久，很快就在十一分钟的时候打入了一粒进球，让比分变成了一比零。而Mario在八十一分钟的时候让比赛结束了悬念，同样成为了今天的进球功臣。赛后他们都无比的亢奋，所有的目光都集中在他们身上，而当他们回到Kevin办的派对时依然兴致高涨。

不久赢球的愉悦就开始逐渐消散了。不出一个小时，Marco（和Mario）就从聚光灯下挪到了个没人会注意他们的阴暗角落，说实话他们并不在意那些。派对慢慢开始失去了乐趣而他们有些无聊。

Mario叹了口气，把他的头埋进Marco的肩膀：“咱们能回去了吗？我不想在呆在这儿了。”

Marco笑出声来，他的手里还有一杯半满的酒：“怎么了？你不喜欢Kevin的墙纸还是什么？”

“不是因为这个。”Mario带着欲望的双眸已经说明了一切，“我就是想在这儿干些不该干的坏事儿。”他在Marco的耳边低语，“和你一起。”他这么补充道，Marco确定他的唇故意蹭过了他的耳朵。

Marco低下头去，感觉他腿间的欲望正在抬头，这下他没有丝毫的犹豫了。他环顾了一下四周，好确定周围没人看见，然后他拽着Mario进了走廊，冲进洗手间。他飞快地反锁了门，而下一刻Mario把他推到了门上，手抵在头顶，嘴唇互相撕咬着。Marco放空着脑袋让他的手游走过Mario的背，迅速火辣而满是欲望。

他们这回都没醉，从之前那回他们已经学到了教训，这一次他们的动作都没有颤抖。

Marco在Marco的唇吻到他脖子那儿的时候发出一声轻轻的呻吟，Mario那家伙在那儿轻轻的舔吻吮吸。 _那么火辣_ ，一个声音回荡在Marco的脑袋里，他下意识地伸手去触碰自己的下身，可Mario生气地挥开了他的手。

“你别想。”他从牙缝里挤出这么句，然后Mario解开了Marco裤子的纽扣，飞快地把他的手伸进了他的内裤里。Marco那条蓝色的幸运内裤，他知道。

Marco又呻吟了一下，这回比之前响了点儿，而当Mario抬头时他发现Marco的眼睛是闭着的，似乎享受着这每一刻。Mario露出了个笑容，然后缓缓开始动起了手。

当Marco再睁开眼睛的时候，他望着Mario的眼神满是爱意，不过也全然被欲望盈满。他用左手拉近他，他右手滑进Mario衣服的动作比他男朋友对他做的更快。这让Mario的喉咙里发出了一声令人愉悦的喘息，催动着Marco继续。

“咱们会记住这一次的，对吧？”Mario气喘吁吁地对着Marco的耳朵低语。

“唔嗯。”Marco哼哼着回他，“我发誓咱们都会记得的……每一分……每——噢——一秒。”

他们的呻吟回响在洗手间里，而Mario最后那一下让Marco攀上了顶峰。Mario因为Marco射了他一手的画面也没法把持住了，他把自己的嘴唇咬得不成样子。而Marco正和他用额头抵着彼此，试图平复他们的呼吸。当他们终于缓过来，连理智也一起重新回到他们的脑袋里的时候，Mario艰难地吞咽了几下，张嘴破坏这美妙的一刻。

“又来了。咱们又没让这次特殊起来。”他的双眼里满是怒火和失望，因为这事儿就那么发生了，尽管这次比起之前该是最好的一次了。

Marco扯了老长的一条卷纸，开始清理他们留下的一片狼藉。“我可不同意。”他说着轻轻用纸巾擦过Mario的衬衫，蹭过他裸露的肚子那儿，然后把他的手也擦干净。“咱们在Kevin的洗手间里给彼此来了一发手活儿。你觉得之前有多少人干过这个？这次简直特殊到家了。”

Mario叹了口气，轻轻抚过Marco的肩膀。现在他正忙着把自己搞干净：“我不是那个意思。我只是希望咱们的第一次真的能够很特别。那种浪漫长夜里的美妙人生，不是这种下流低价又急急忙忙的感觉。”

“低价？”Marco反问他，把那张黏糊糊湿哒哒的卷纸丢开。

“呃，你知道……”

“你是说你感觉自己像个婊子？”

Mario抬头的眼神里满是厌恶，可他没反驳。

“你不是个婊子，Mario。你是这世界上唯一一个我会在Kevin这乌七八糟的洗手间里帮忙手淫的人。你看。”他换上一副严肃的表情，这回又拉上了自己裤子的拉链，“我不知道你同不同意我，可事实上是因为你的存在，让这一切对我来说都很特别。你和我。这对我来说就足够特别了。”

Mario失望地抬起头：“我知道，我知道，我该是世界上最幸运的人了，可我只是……我没感到那样的满足。”

Marco的脸上滑过一个恶作剧般的笑容：“要是咱们现在回家，我就能让你满足。”

“Marco！”

“对不起。”Marco把视线转了回来，沉默地看着Mario把他的衣服整理好，表情似乎还是很难过，“你知道，”Marco顿了顿开口，“我觉得这次不算，我说，只是手活儿？拜托，这可不算来真的。咱们能做得比这好。所以我觉得这次不算，这次只是……我不知道，炮友之间干的事儿。可下一次，Mario……噢，你不知道你身上会发生些什么事儿的。那绝对会特别到让你终生难忘。”

Mario笑了笑，一把拉过他的恋人，给了Marco一个绵长而温存的吻。当他们分开时，Marco脸上带着一脸的纵欲过度后的昏昏欲睡的表情，而那让一切恢复正常的原因，只是因为那个吻。这多少让Mario觉得这事儿没像他认为的那么糟了。毕竟只是Marco。

“走吧。”Marco笑着开口，他已经握住了门把。

“关于你刚才的提议……那个让我满足的提议。咱们能回到刚才那个话题吗？”

Marco抬了抬眉毛，打开锁拽着Mario从门里冲了出来。

 

[Chapter 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/865567/chapters/1684568): The fourth first time

Mario承认这次感觉好多了，这次比起之前真实多了。他们正开心地聊天说笑，而Marco打开了门让Mario先进了屋，就像任何一个普通的日子。他不知道接下来会怎么发展。客厅？厨房？还是直冲卧室？又或者就在这儿，在玄关的走廊上开始做爱？幸运的是有Marco在这儿替他做了选择，Marco轻轻吻着他的脑袋，接着是额头和鼻子，然后然们的唇舌温柔地纠缠在了一起。

“Mario……”Marco温柔地低声呼唤着，让那个名字回荡在房间里，他试图说点儿什么别的，可脑袋里一片空白。Mario能感觉到Marco温柔的触摸，他的手指滑过他的手臂，动作轻地他几乎感觉不到。可的确存在，那爱抚是那么的温暖，轻柔，让Mario浑身颤抖。

“来吧。”Marco低语着，带着他的男朋友进了他的房间，Mario热切地跟上了他的脚步。

当他们接吻的时候，仿佛彼此就是需求的所有。只是唇齿相碰，只是轻微的触碰，不需要宽衣解带，细小的呻吟。对他们来说就足够了。而现在，他们发现，在踏进Marco卧室的瞬间，他们就开始扒着彼此的衣服了。

“我现在可真是性致高涨。”Marco在他们黏糊糊又湿哒哒的亲吻间这样开口，而Mario只能用那种渴求到让人毛骨悚然的目光望着他；他们的胸膛抵着彼此，动作一点儿都不温柔，等他们一沾上床，他的身体整个都压在对方身上。

“我也是。”Mario这么开口，他这时候才意识到他的声音有多嘶哑，好像他好几天都没开口似的。他们翻了个身让Marco在上面，他飞快地把自己衬衣成了几片破布。Marco的触摸很缓慢，可Mario觉得他等不了那么久了，不管他刚才说了什么，Marco等不下去了。他想要，他 _需要_ 让Mario在这儿，而Mario知道这一点。这在让他心情愉悦的同时有些震惊。原来那就是被渴望的感觉……

Marco的手蜿蜒而下，那感觉很轻松，仿佛他们之前做过无数次那样，可他们并没有。这一切对他们来说都是全新而激动，紧张又陌生的，Marco应该预料到的。也许他该再一次放慢节奏，只不过事实上他继续了下去，他解开Mario的裤子，帮他脱了下来，而Mario没阻止他。

他知道他想的太多了。Mario把这事儿想太严重了，他确信很快他就会恐慌起来了，因为不管他想些什么，他最后总是能找到恐慌的理由。

没准儿这一切对他来说太快了，Mario这么想。可不论怎么说，这没什么大不了的，因为他们之前就讨论过这个了，而且他们都准备好了。他们已经做过了，尽管之前那次他们两个都烂醉如泥。他们之前在洗手间里给彼此来了一次手淫，就因为临时起意，好像那也没什么大不了的。为什么轮到这件事儿的时候，一切就忽然变得那么重要了？

Marco站起身来，在脱下他的长裤和内裤的时候来了一场小小的脱衣秀，Mario对那场景叹了口气，感谢老天爷，尽管他的脑袋现在一团浆糊他还是被那完美的身体吸引着。

不，Mario在脑内纠正着自己。并不是那么简单，并不是只有他的下半身热爱Marco的身体，他是全心全意地爱着Marco整个人。可出于某些原因，这个说法在这瞬间显得有些苍白，出于某些原因，他需要他自己被说服。

一切发生的都那么快，低喃的话语，散落的衣物，然后Marco的唇就开始在Mario光裸的身体上游走了，那并不像他一直想象的那么好。他忽然意识到他已经在脑内描绘了这个场景许多次了，想象和Marco纠缠在一起体验那种发现新宇宙的感觉。可那些和现在发生的事儿感觉根本感觉不一样。这感觉带点儿强制意味，发生的也并不自然，他不想他们的第一次是这个模样。

“停下。”这个词儿在他意识到之前脱口而出，也许这是对的。

Marco带着一脸的震惊抬起头来望着他，他的脸已经靠近Mario的鼠蹊那儿了：“什么？”Marco开口，好确认他没听错到底发生了什么。

“我说停下。这感觉不对。”Mario从床上起身，感觉血液往他脸上直涌，捡起他的衣服向着洗手间走去。

他穿着他的内裤，往自己的脸上拍了些水，可那没法洗去他脑内闪过的念头。那些水滴滑过他的肌肤，那些念头也是。现在他一个人在这里，没有全裸，也没有被触摸，他感觉轻松多了，不过他也感到他犯了个错误。和Marco在一起滚床单见鬼的有什么错？他已经渴望这事儿发生渴望了好几个星期了，不，也许有几个月了。为什么他又退缩了？

Mario确定在他告诉Marco停下然后离开的瞬间他就把一切都搞砸了。他想象着Marco现在有多受伤，就因为他的自私。他看着面前的镜子，他的脸也是一团糟，他看上去一点儿都不可爱。他的头发乱糟糟的，一点儿也不迷人。他的唇抿成了条细线，他的眼睛又红又肿，他甚至没注意到他是什么时候开始哭的。这有什么大不了的？只不过是性而已。

“Mario？”Marco轻轻的声音带着紧张从门外传来，“Mario，你想谈谈吗？”

“我不知道。”Mario轻声回答着，尽管他确定Marco听不见他的话语。

也许这样最好。他的确不知道他想要什么。部分的他想要一个人呆着缩成一个小球死在这儿，而部分的他想和Marco在一起只是在一起。不要爱抚不要亲吻甚至不用说话，只是和他在一起，感受、感激Marco的存在。

“你可以隔着门告诉我出了什么事儿，要是你愿意的话。”

这时候Mario才意识到他没锁上门，而现在Marco还没有破门而入。Marco尊重他的隐私，也尊重有时他这种需要独处的心情，这让Mario更感谢他了。

他向着门走近了几步，可没打开它。就像Marco刚才说的那样，隔着门：“那只是，感觉不对。”在长长的沉默后他这样开口。

他把地上剩下的那些衣服穿了起来，听着Marco安慰的话语。

“没事儿的。”他听起来就好像那是真的，好像那根本不是什么大事儿，“事实上，我多少有点儿庆幸你叫我停下。”

Mario听到这句话有点儿惊讶。Marco也在害怕吗？当他把他所有的衣服都穿上以后，他打开了门，发现Marco也穿得整整齐齐的。真棒。“为什么？”Mario这么开口，保持着安全距离。

“要是不停下的话，我就会继续下去，你这一天就会感觉糟透了。”

Mario望着他足足看了许久，感受着Marco眸子里的蜜色褪成绿色，注意到那个人眸中的闪烁，那些只有在他真正受影响时才有的表情。不论是因为情绪起伏，伤心难过，美好又或者糟糕……一切的一切，只有当他真切地感受到时，Marco的眼睛才会这样闪烁。

“对不起。”Mario开口，尽管Marco刚告诉他这样最好。

“你怎么还敢道歉，再说的话就别想再踏进这栋公寓一步了。”Marco勾起一个笑容来和他开了个玩笑，尽管玩笑在这时候并不恰当，可Mario还是笑了出来。

“咱们来打几盘FIFA？”Marco这么提议。他还是没靠上前来动Mario一下，甚至都连象征友好的碰碰都没有，像是在等待着Mario的许可，给他可以的信号。

“好吧。”Mario笑着回答他，很高兴Marco让这事儿过去了而不是追根究底。

他们把地点转移到了客厅柔软的沙发上，宁和的沉默荡在他们中间，Marco打开电视的时候Mario找到了遥控器。

“咱们先把话说清楚。”Marco打开游戏的时候用一种绝对认真的语调开口，“不论你想要多久我都能等。”

Mario转过头去，Marco是真心实意说这句话的，而他紧皱的眉头也不能改变他英俊的面庞。“好吧。”Mario点了点头，那的确可以。

他们打着FIFA直到黄昏降临在多特蒙德。他们点了个披萨在Marco的大床上解决掉了晚饭，依偎着打闹着笑着聊着，似乎一切都不再重要了。而当他们在彼此怀抱里睡去的时候，Mario更加确信了那一点。

 

[Chapter 5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/865567/chapters/1694310): The fifth first time

那次之后他们就没再谈过这事儿。甚至可以说是只字不提那天晚上发生过的，又或者本可能发生的事儿。Marco对这事儿并不着急，而Mario则任由这事儿过去，他知道总有一天他们会一起面对的。

当然这也不意味着他们之间有了隔阂。事实上，出现了完全相反的情况：他们比之前更亲密了。Marco不管什么时候都不能管好他在Mario身上游走的手。而大多数在家的时候，他们往往都一起蜷在Marco的沙发上搂搂抱抱或者在Mario的厨房里亲亲我我。这下连他们的队友们都开始疑神疑鬼的了。

那并不是个特别阳光明媚或者特殊的日子，可事情就是改变了。Marco在Mario家吃饭，Mario的妈妈做了茄汁鸡块，还有奶酪，这也一点儿都不特殊；她每次都做那个。大家聊着Felix买的新游戏，而餐桌下面Mario踹了踹他恋人的腿。他一点儿也没因为惊讶而挪开半分，可Mario能看出他面部细微的表情变化。他又勾勾脚缠上了Marco的腿，而Marco用眼角瞥了瞥Mario脸上那顽皮的笑容。他们俩相视一笑，Jurgen问他们出了什么事儿，他们异口同声地答着“没事儿”却没让他们的脚松开。

他们继续着这样的亲昵。Mario还和Felix热烈地讨论着，而Marco每咬一口就舔舔嘴唇，他扮演着完美的儿婿（son-in-law）的身份，赞美着Gotze太太的手艺，还主动申请整理餐桌，不过Mario的妈妈没答应。

十月初的夜晚还很温暖，所以他们饭后刚好也趁着这宜人的温度一起在后院里黏在一起。不久后温度就会降下来，大雪将近，Mario想趁着天气还好的时候多晒晒太阳。Felix在楼上做着他的作业，Mario的父母在厨房里一起洗着碗（这是居家生活中很浪漫的事儿，至少Marco这么想，这个想法把Mario逗乐了），而他们坐在沙发上盖着温暖的羊毛毯。

“你妈妈真是个棒透了的大厨。”Marco蹭着Mario的头发这么开口。

“停下。”Mario乐了，“你拍马屁那套对我可不适用。”他的拇指抚过Marco毛毯下的膝盖，感受着他恋人环着他肩膀的胳膊的重量，那份抵着他耳朵的温暖的呼吸，Marco的另一只手正握着Mario的。

“我真的觉得她做的饭很美味。”Marco嘟囔的语气带着点儿辩解的味道，还配合着他降低了的调子撅着嘴，那让Mario笑出了声。

他们就那么沉默地坐了几分钟，握着彼此的手，看着太阳一点点的西沉，别的什么都不干。没有多余的言语，没有亲吻。只有他们清浅的呼吸和南飞的鸟儿们扑打翅膀的声音。

Mario转过头去望着Marco的眸子：“我爱你。”

Marco的脸上似乎没有丝毫的震惊。他只是回望着Mario，露出他标志性的笑容，眼里闪着光芒：“我也爱你，Mario Gotze。”

Marco念他的全名，这就意味着他是认真的了，Mario这么想。他们望着彼此，从对方的眸子里感受着那份真挚，体会着那句话带来的分量。

“我准备好了。”Mario点了点头露出个笑容来。是的，想到和Marco一起做那件事儿就让他紧张，但并不是那种感觉糟糕的紧张，也不是过去那种害怕得要死的紧张。那是一种因为兴奋而更加期待的紧张。

“你确定？”Marco问道，可他眼中的兴奋让Mario没法说不，让他也同样的渴望。

“我这辈子从没这么肯定过。”

Marco咬了咬他的嘴唇，看上去犹豫了一下，接着露出了个微笑。然后他贴上去前去用一个甜蜜的吻封住了Mario的唇。

 

 

两天后他们终于在Marco的公寓里得到了他们珍贵的二人世界时间。在早训过后Marco对着Mario眨了眨眼睛：“三点半，我家。”

“我会准时到的。”Mario用热切的眼神回应着他。

“那就好。”

他们都各自回家准备去了。Mario洗了个澡，挑了件衣服，吃了个三明治，呃，为了打发时间，他又去洗了个澡。那让他的皮肤干干的，不过他抹够了沐浴液了。

Marco，另一方面，正忙着打扫他的房间，收拾床单，为了防止肚子饿还去买了点吃的，想着怎么样能显得更浪漫点。他是不是该点些蜡烛？把灯光打暗？给Mario做个蛋糕？穿西装？给Mario买束玫瑰？还有安全措施呢？他是有安全套，不过那玩意儿靠谱么？他们还需要别的么？说不定他们该先看个电影，好放松一下？

不，他意识到这太蠢了。他想的太多了，他只要做自己，让这事儿流利自然地发生就好了。当他决定不要太在意细节的时候，他简直对三点半的来到迫不及待了。

但当三点半如约而至时，没有任何事儿发生。Marco发誓他没惊慌，告诉自己Mario没准儿只是稍微迟到了下。不过三点五十过去了，四点二十过去了，Mario还没来。他也没回信息，这对Mario来说可不正常。当Marco决定给Mario打个电话的时候，对方的手机直接转到了语音信箱，所以他拨了Mario家的电话，Mario的母亲接了起来。

“Mario在哪儿？”Marco在电话那头张口就是这么一句，没有任何的问候或者之前那般优雅的儿婿举止。

“他在他的房间里。你要我去叫他吗？”

Marco可以感觉到他的脸因为怒火而烧了起来。那个混蛋。“不，没事儿。谢谢您，祝您一切顺利。”他挂断了电话，让他的手机从手里滑了出去。他答应过要来的。是什么让Mario改变了主意？是不是他说错什么了？

Marco匆忙地回忆了一下他今天做的事儿，想到这个本该和Mario一起渡过的午后。那会是多么美妙，他们坦诚相见肌肤相亲，并不是只是性的方面，而是和他在一起的那种感觉，那种独立于时间和空间的感觉。那原本是个多么美妙的想法。而现在一切似乎都离他远去了。

他发觉自己难过地在沙发上蜷成了个小球，每过一分钟就更糟心一点儿。不知为何他还有一种只要他等得够久Mario还会出现的想法，可外头的天色已经暗了下来，分针每走一圈都是一阵失望。

等五点的时候他终于站了起来，去洗了把脸，因为他感觉他的眼睛要烧起来了。冰冷的水是个不错的选择，浇熄了他的念想。镜子中的那张脸一团糟，即使他试着微笑也看上去勉强得不行。然后一阵突然的敲门声让他的心跳漏了一拍。

“不可能是……”Marco对着自己咕哝，可当他开门的时候，他的男朋友就站在那儿，穿着西装，头发梳得整整齐齐，比过去任何时候都更英俊。他手里还捧着一盒巧克力。

“对不起，”Mario开口，“我想给你买花，但是我觉得这可能更好点儿，因为你说过你喜欢吃的，而且你老忘记浇花，我不想来这么晚的。我发誓，可我在家的时候，不知道该做些什么，也不知道该穿些什么，不知道……我只是想……”

只需要看一眼Mario的眸子，Marco就把他的怒火和一切全都抛诸脑后了。他用一个吻打断了Mario的话，吻住了他的恋人，唇齿间交换着彼此的味道。

“Marco，我真的很抱歉。”Mario又开口了，可Marco又打断了他。

“嘘，没事儿的。”他的语速很快，然后立马又让他们的唇贴到了一起，把Mario拉进了屋子。Mario的背在关门的瞬间被压在了门板上，他呻吟了一下，而Marco的唇立马就吻到了他的脖子那儿，他的舌尖在Mario敏感的耳后的肌肤上画着小圈，让Mario全然忘记了疼痛。他的意识模糊，手里的那盒巧克力也落到了地上。

Mario还想说些什么，可那些话早就不成句了。他的身体下意识地回应着Marco的触碰，一只手埋进了Marco凌乱的金发里而另一只搂着对方的背。他们激烈的拥吻发出了巨大的声响，那样鲜活的生命。一切都是那么美好。

Marco捧着Mario的脸，他们又吻在了一起，热烈而不顾一切，看上去像是久别重逢的恋人，可实际上他们只不过几小时没见面，Mario让他的手游走在Marco身上的时候从没这样的肯定过，他搂着Marco的身体，把他的衬衫拉高了些。他能感觉到在他的触碰下细小的颤栗浮了上来，而这让他性致高涨，他贴着Marco的唇扬起了嘴角。

“过来。”Marco在分开时这么开口，他向着卧室的方向扬了扬脑袋。他攥着Mario的手，拽着他，把他推向自己的床，动作并不轻柔。Mario在床上弹了一下，不过他立马就坐了起来，急切地扯着Marco的衬衫。这玩意儿得消失。立刻。

Marco帮着他一下子扯掉了那件衬衫：“你让我等了那么久，现在就这么迫不及待？”他开了个玩笑，在Mario的腿上坐了下来。

“给我闭嘴。”Mario拽着Marco那条刻着他私人信息的项链把他拉下来，他啃着金发青年的脖子，吮吸着对方的耳垂，低语着，“我不想听见你讲那些废话。我想听见你发出其他的声音……喊我的名字……”

他舔吻着那个敏感的地方，心里数着一二三，不出所料在三的时候Marco发出了一声叹息：“Mario……”

这让Mario整个人都兴奋了起来，这种让Marco在他的掌握之下，让他主导，即使他不是在上面的那个也没关系。不过他也不介意那个，所以他用他的腿环住了Marco的腰，让他们翻了个身。

他坐了起来，把刚才用发胶固定的好好的头发甩乱。Marco看着他，几乎是本能地让他的手指游弋过Mario的双腿，臀部，然后用那种慢得折磨人的速度一寸寸剥掉他的衬衣。这漫长的等待实在太折磨人了，所以Mario帮着他的男朋友飞快地把自己的衣服扒了下去。

有那么几秒钟Marco的脑袋一片空白，他除了望着Mario美丽的身体外什么都做不了。Mario优美的肌肉线条，又或者在他触碰下变得硬挺的乳首。他光裸平坦的肌肤，又或者他胳膊上那些细小的容貌，还有他完美的腹肌……而现在这一切的一切都是属于他的了，至少今晚如此。他的手游走在Mario的上身，爱抚着这具他见过那么多次，触碰过那么多次，却从未这般对待的身体。Mario就坐在那儿，微笑着看着他，享受着Marco的抚摸，他的肌肤在Marco的指腹下是那样的温暖……那一切都是那么的不可思议，Marco发誓他差不多要哭出来了，或者他已经哭了。

“你真美。”他一字一句地开口，每一个字都分量十足。

一个有些羞怯的笑容浮了上来，可那并没有让Mario失色半分，真要说的话，让他更美了。他脸上写满了他想要说什么，只不过最后只是喃喃了一句：“谢谢。”他俯下身的同时Marco坐了起来，他们的唇就那样贴在了一起，那小小的撞击有点儿怪，不过在几声低吟后就变成了热吻。

“是什么让你改了主意？”Marco必须得问出来，不论他有多不情愿。他可以就那么一直吻下去，可不知道这事儿的答案总让他心头不安。他需要知道为什么Mario从不知如何是好到现在的无比确定，从原来的害怕到现在的热情。

Mario沉默地望了他几秒，理了理思绪才把他的答案整理成句。“我在我的房间里，不知道该干些什么，就像我刚才告诉你的那样。”他这么开口，“我很疑惑也很害怕还很……我不知道。大概是紧张得要命的缘故吧。因为我太想让今晚变得完美而焦虑地不行，这是我们的‘第一次’。可之后我找到了那两个空的玻璃杯，就是我父母该去看歌剧那次的……你记得那天吗？”

Marco哼了一声：“我记不得？说的好像我能忘记似的。那天真是棒透了。”他补充道，好让Mario别搞错他的重点。

“那就好。”Mario露出了个笑容，“所以我想到了那天我们的第一次本该是怎么样的，接着我忽然发现，我们都觉得那本该是我们的第一次，对吧？没错。然后我又想起了Lewis去年夏天办的派对，不过说实话我忘得差不多了。但我觉得那时候挺好的。再然后我又想起了Kevin的洗手间，以及之后本该发生的事儿，你对我是那么温柔。你见鬼的棒透了。我的意思是，你是个好人。”Mario的脸稍稍红了红，Marco握着他的手，轻轻收紧了一下鼓励他继续下去，“我在那时候忽然意识到那一切都很棒，本来都甚至可以说是完美的，要是我那时候不考虑那么多的话。一直以来我只是恐惧着也许会在随后而来的遗憾。我不是在做我干的那些事，或者享受我做的那些事，因为我害怕某些也许永远不会到来的东西，虽然在那个时刻我肯定能享受那些。但恐惧不应该是驱使我们去做我们所做的事的动力，不是吗？那应该是爱。”

Mario的话听上去是那么柔软清新还带着点儿娘娘腔的基佬味，那让Marco一下子没了性致，不过他得承认，他多少是喜欢那种柔软清新还娘娘腔的感觉的，或者至少，他喜欢那样的Mario。而且尽管有时候他不能总跟上Mario那混乱又可爱的逻辑，但他知道此时此刻他该说些什么：“那应该是爱。”

Marco坐了起来，Mario还在他的腿上，这样他才能看着他，不开口却告诉他一切，知道即使Mario离开他，他们也会在一起；当Mario在他身边时，他永远都管不住自己的手，让他知道他有多在乎他。他意识到他已经渴望了这样的关系太久了，而那一切的一切都在那儿，现在所有的事儿都变得更美好了。

Marco绝对不会在意承认，但他的确哭了。因为那突如其来的狂喜。“我爱你。”他看见Mario开口，但在他同样说出那三个字之前继续道：“我见鬼的是那么爱你，Mario。你值得一切美好的事物，一切的一切。就是……就是别再离开我了。我爱你。”

他抱得那么紧，把他的脑袋抵在Mario的胸前，尽管后者还坐在他的大腿上，那个姿势并不舒服。

“我也爱你，Marco。”Mario回答道，他的手在Marco的头发里穿梭着，而从他的声音里Marco可以判断出Mario正在微笑。

当Marco终于放开他的桎梏的时候，Mario给了他一个深吻，同时用手擦去了Marco脸上的眼泪。他轻轻地把Marco推回了床上，让他们之间有足够的距离望着对方，尽管Marco很显然觉得任何距离在这时候都不能忍耐。

“不过事实就是，就算我们在这儿哭哭啼啼地互诉衷肠也不意味着我们只能躺在床上缩在一起直到天明，所以你要是觉得我会只是对这事儿置之不理的话你就大错特错了，因为我已经准备好和你大干一场了。”

“和我大干一场？”Marco笑了，但他可以感觉到自己又硬了起来。Mario主导和他那虚假的怒火让一切更火辣了。Mario本来就很辣。

“没错。”Mario调皮地开口，尽管他也在脸红。

“放马过来。”Marco把手枕到了脑后，抬了抬他的下半身，鼓励着Mario继续。后者咬了咬他的唇，不知该如何下手，Marco没法忍受看着Mario这么犹豫的画面了，所以他把Mario拉了下来让他们的唇再次贴到了一起，那是一个带着血腥味又黏糊糊的吻，不过感觉很棒。即使在他们脱衣服的时候笨手笨脚的，即使Mario打开安全套的时候出了点儿事故，而Marco一开始并没感到满足，那也很棒。即使他们在半个小时后他们就睡着了，在宁和的寂静中醒来然后继续，那也很棒。这很特别，很完美，就像他们的第一次本该有的模样。即使这是他们的第五个第一次也一样。

不过那从来都不是关乎于性的问题，而是爱，就像他们每次在一起的时候，那都是爱。当午夜过后，他们大汗淋漓却累得洗不了澡的时候，他们拥抱着彼此蜷在Marco的大床上的时候，那个金发的青年从背后抱着Mario的时候。黑暗的房间里一片寂静，当Mario开口的时候，Marco几乎都睡着了，他轻轻地喃喃着那些只有Marco能听见的话语。

“你知道的，我父母明晚不在家。咱们还能再来一次吗？”

Marco开玩笑地在被子底下踹了踹Mario，可他埋在对方的肩头时微笑着：“当然。”

 

 

FIN

 

注：原文是“We play a lot of games.”，但具体是打游戏还是指两个人过去在美因茨踢的球我就不造了，虽然看上去像是游戏，但是也可以双关……就两个都放上来了。

 


End file.
